Toner image fixing apparatus commonly includes first and second fixing members which are spring urged together to form a nip into which a receiving sheet having the toner image is fed. For example, common roller fusers include a pair of rollers, at least one of which is heated, which form a pressure nip. The combination of heat and pressure fixes the toner image to the receiving sheet. It is also known, although much less common, to fix toner images without heat by the application of very high pressure also using a pair of rollers or the like. It is also known to train one or more belts around the rollers, which belts can be used to maintain contact with the toner image until the image is cooled before separation.
In most such fixing devices, it is desirable to be able to relieve the pressure between the fixing members when they are not in operation, for example, during shutdown or standby. This prevents heatset of a compliant fixing member, and may facilitate jam clearance and other maintenance.
Devices for relieving the pressure between fixing members commonly include cam arrangements which move the support for one of the fixing members away from the support for the other fixing member. In most instances, such cams require substantial force to operate and have a tendency to wear, becoming a source of necessary servicing.